


December the 18th, Christmas Party

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [18]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas Party, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Jimin gets drunk at the SM Christmas party, fucks up his friendship with Taemin and then unfucks it again.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS)
Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	December the 18th, Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for being late >-<
> 
> Pairing:  
> Jimin x Taemin  
> Christmas Party

Jimin was smashed like he was so drunk, he wasn’t even sure how it was possible to be as drunk as he were.

Now that would normally not be a problem, why would it be a problem, the rest of BTS was always there to make sure that Jimin didn’t go and grind on the nearest big muscly black man he could find.

God black men, Jimin didn’t know what his type was… until they shot American hussle life, poor little baby gay Jimin had never been the same again.

Don’t get him wrong, if it had a dick, drunk Jimin would sit on it.

The reason that no member of BTS was there to save him was the fact that Jimin was at a private Christmas party. He had somehow… sneaked into the SM Christmas party.

And by sneaked in, he had been dragged by Jongin, who kept saying that he didn’t go out enough. It was the first time in a while that the entire Parka gang was together. Jimin could see Wonshik standing over in the corner talking to Chanyeol.

Jimin lost his train of thought at that, eyes zooming in on the two men in the corner. Now there were two snacks, tall and muscly, probably packing a good dick. 

Dick.

Jimin could use some good dick.

So yes maybe Jimin was a very horny drunk. Actually, Jimin was a very horny person, but normally the sober part of his brain was there to stop him from jumping any man willing to whip out his dick.

How had Jimin gotten so drunk again?

Now that… was a little thing called shot with Baekhyun!

Now if there was anybody who challenged Jimin in being a hoe, it was Baekhyun, and somehow they had gotten each other smashed, and now they were standing next to each other trying to find a victim, Jimined eyed Wonshik “I call dips on the tattooed one.” Baekhyun who was equally drunk leaning against Jimin whined high in his throat.

“You always have the chance! We don’t have guys like that in SM! All big and tattooed, and rough around the edges! You get to talk to people from other groups outside of SM! I never get to!” Baekhyun was leaning his head on his fellow hoes shoulder.

“He isn’t rough, I tried to get him to spank me once, but when I asked to do it harder, he safe worded out! Jongin says that he is normally a bottom… but those muscles, I can ride him if I get to touch those muscles and tattoos.” It was Jimin’s turn to be a little whiny at that point, he had fucked pretty much all members of the Parka group other than Taemin himself. They were young, very attractive idols who couldn’t really risk dating most of the time. Of course, some stuff had happened.

Baekhyun suddenly got a glint in his eyes, letting go of Jimin and half running over to where Chanyeol and Wonshik were talking, putting on his best drunk sexy face and pointing at them “you and you and me, in the nearest bedroom, I call the shots.”

Both of the rappers seemed a little taken aback by the much shorter vocalist proposing for them to have sex, Chanyeol didn’t hesitate for a second to just nod, Baekhyun was fucking great, and he loved that ass and while it seemed for a second that Wonshik was gonna say no, he ended up eagerly following as Baekhyun gave him a hard look “did I stutter?”

Wonshik shook his head and followed Baekhyun like the little puppy he always wanted to be.

That left Jimin pouting back at the party, still drunk off his ass leaning against the wall, two good strong men gone, now Jimin had to go find somebody else. Why was life so unfair?

“What is wrong, Minnie?” It was Taemin who had somehow teleported next to him, or maybe Jimin was just that drunk.

“Baekhyun stole my pray.” he leaned against Taemin, normally sober him would never have dared do that, as their friendship in recent months had been weird. Sober, he would have noticed how Taemin stiffened uncomfortably at the words.

“Prey?”

“Yeah you know when you just need to desperately sit on a dick, so you have to go and find your prey which you think will have a good dick to sit on. He took both Chanyeol and Wonshik! Why is the world so unfair, more Korean men needs to be big and muscly.” Jimin sounded a little dreamy at the idea of big muscled men.

“No, I don’t.” Taemin’s voice was sharp, something uncommon for the dancer.

Jimin, who had been so focused on his own little world of hot guys, zoned back into reality “you don’t know what?”

“I don’t go and ‘sit’ on random people’s dicks.” Taemin pushed Jimin away from him “and neither should you this drunk, the dorm is close to here I am gonna take you home until you can sober up, so you don’t do something dumb.”

“But Minniiiie… I want to get dicked down!” Jimin was whiny, but he was pliantly following Taemin who had linked their hands together.

The cold air did wake him up a bit, but he was still 7 sheets to the wind as they arrived back in the old SHINee dorm. Honestly, Jimin was pretty sure that they were teleporting around. Moving while drunk was so weird. Taemin had led him to his own big bed in the room he still had in the empty dorm, helping Jimin brush his teeth on undress him so he could get into the bed.

“Hyuuung, come cuddle with me!” Jimin couldn’t understand why Taemin was so far away, why did their friendship turn so weird.

Taemin looked conflicted like he wanted to do it, but at the same time, he didn’t, but in the end… as he had so many times before… he gave into Jimin “okay, but keep your hands for yourself, no funny business or you sleep on the floor.”

Jimin cuddled up close to the older dancer, god he loved cuddling, and yes Taemin might not be his type, but the man gave good cuddles. Jimin could wrap himself around Taemin instead of just being held, a leg over Taemin’s stronger dancer thigh, a thin arm around Jimin’s shoulder as he placed his head on the other man’s shoulder.

They just laid there, for a good long while, none of them saying anything. Even tho Taemin had brushed Jimin’s teeth, alcohol was still clear on his breath.

Neither of them was really trying to sleep, Taemin for his was very aware of the strong small body cuddled up close to him, meaning that there was no way in hell that sleep would ever find him, and Jimin was slowly starting to really sober up, taking in all going on around him.

They were silent, just lying in the presence of each other, and Taemin at that moment realised that he had made a mistake. At first, he had been so focused on wanting to keep Jimin safe, to make sure nobody took advantage of him drunk. Now he was regretting that he didn’t want to be this close to Jimin.

20 minutes later, as sleep had found none of them, Jimin spoke up hesitantly “what happened to us?”

They used to be such good friends, they had even hooked up a few times, but then after Jimin came back from their tour, Taemin had started to avoid him.

Taemin was silent for a moment, before rolling over to his side away from Jiimin to just stare into the wall “can we not talk about this?”

Rolling up behind Taemin, Jimin wrapped around him being the big spoon “please… I don’t like it when we are like that.”

Suddenly Jimin could remember why he had started drinking, he had tried to speak to Taemin, but every time he got close to the older dancer Taemin would run away from him like he was afraid of talking to him. It had hurt Jimin so much that he had ended up agreeing to Baekhyun’s offer of shots.

“Please just talk to me… I don’t wanna be fighting with you… If I did something dumb or if I offended you please just tell me. You know that our friendship means the world to me, I would do anything to fix it.”

Jimin was close to tears at that point, he had already settled for the fact that he would never have a romantic relationship with Taemin, he knew that Taemin wasn’t looking for love that moment and he had learned to be fine with that. He just… He couldn’t be without Taemin’s friendship. Taemin and by that the rest of the Parka group were Jimin’s closest friends outside of BTS, and he saw BTS every day, worked with them every day… he needed friends outside of that.

“You make me feel insecure and worthless.” Taemin’s voice sounded empty, and he wasn’t even trying to hug back Jimin like he normally would. He just laid there as the small spoon, he sounded like it was something he had held in for a long time, something that had wanted to come out before, but he had just worked so hard in holding in.

“Minnie…” Jimin sounded so confused and sad, not understanding what his friend was saying “why… I would never do that! You know that I love you…” in more ways than Taemin was ever aware of, why would his gorgeous friend ever feel insecure?

Taemin laughed, but it was dead and felt more forced than anything “you don’t remember do you? Any of it… How can you hurt me so much, and then just forget it.”

“What have I forgotten, hyung, please! I will do whatever to make it better! Anything! You just have to tell me what is wrong first! I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what is wrong!” Jimin tried to roll Taemin to the side, so the other would at least look at him while they were having the conversation, but Taemin was refusing to move. Seemingly prefer not to have this conversation while looking at Jimin, the wall being way more interesting.

“You called me… while you were on tour, you were so drunk.” again that hollow laugh that tugged at Jimin’s heart. He had no idea that he had called Taemin, he had no memory of it. Before Jimin could say anything, before he could question the information given to him, Taemin continued “you confessed to me… you told me you were in love with me.”

Oh...

Oh no...

“It’s not like that! I am sure I were just drunk, you don’t have to think about I promise!” desperation was clear in Jimin’s voice at that point, he couldn’t believe that he had actually told Taemin about his feelings.

Now it all made sense why Taemin was avoiding him, but it didn’t explain just why that would make him feel worthless or insecure… something wasn’t adding up, but that wasn’t important to Jimin at that moment, making sure that he still had a friend was the real importance.

Jimin was almost desperately clawing at Taemin’s hip at that point, wanting… no needing… the other to turn around and look at him.

Taemin refused to turn around, speaking with an almost sad tone to his voice “I was happy you know… when you told me, I had a crush on you for months and when you confessed I thought that would be the chance, that we would have a chance together as a couple, but you got distracted before I answered and started talking about how much you wanted a big muscly guy to fuck you.  
I never got to answer you, and every time I see you, every time you touch alcohol, you start talking about how much you want somebody else to fuck you, somebody tall and muscly. Somebody very much not me, do you know how much it hurts to know that the guy who says he has a crush on you, doesn’t like your body type and shape.”

“Taemin.. I…” Jimin was trying to take in everything that had just been said, it was all so much.

Taemin just interrupted him “I don’t want to hear it, I don’t care anymore. I just… I am tired of you making me feel bad about myself, even tho I put a bit of muscle on for promoting with Super M, I am never gonna be taller, I am never gonna be broad like Wonshik. I just… I hate this, I hate doubting myself like this, and I have nobody to go talk to cause all my hyungs are in the army, and all my friends are your friends as well.  
I wanted to avoid you, but I can’t… cause I don’t know how to leave you alone, I still care so much about you, I don’t want you to get hurt, I want to protect you, even if I have no right to try and protect you.  
I just… I don’t know what you want, all I know is that you don’t want me.”

Jimin’s heart broke at the same time as it started beating even faster, at that point, he was completely sober, and alcohol no longer had any control over him. He tried to understand what had just been said to him, tried to understand everything that was going down, that it was indeed real, that everything was real.

Taemin had just said what Jimin thought he had said.

“Please listen to me!” Jimin wasn’t even sure what words were coming out of his mouth anymore, all he knew what that he needed Taemin to know his real feeling and he needed to make his hyung feel better, “I never meant to make you feel bad, I… Drunk me doesn’t think well, I never meant to tell you how I feel! Please believe me… Drunk me weren’t lying, I have feelings for you, deep feelings! I never meant to make you feel bad about yourself, you are gorgeous!” Jimin couldn’t stop the whirlwind of words coming out of his mouth, he just… he needed Taemin to believe him. Even if Taemin no longer had feelings for Jimin in return, he could not live with the idea that he had hurt his beloved hyung.

“Then why do you do this! You say you have feelings for me, but then you go and try to sleep with everybody who is exactly the opposite of me!” Taemin had started shaking at that point, from holding in tears.

Jimin was still pawing at Taemin’s waist to get him to turn around, please just turn around, please just look at me. It was all the thought going through Jimin’s head, he knew he could explain himself if Taemin would just look at him!

“I do have feelings for you! I like big muscly guys,” there was no reason for him to lie to Taemin, he had already hurt him so much, he would just make it worse by lying. Lying had never gotten him anywhere good, “but I like you as well, I like them for their bodies, I like you… for you.”

“Then why do you keep sleeping with people.”

Jimin just shrugged, hiding his face in Taemin’s shoulder, still hugging his shaking hyung close “cause I like sex, I never thought I even had a chance with you, and sometimes… you just need to clear your mind. You were the one who said that I shouldn’t be ashamed of my sexuality.”

Now that was the truth when Jimin first admitted to being gay to him, Taemin had told him to never let anybody make him feel bad for being gay or for liking sex. Taemin just… sighed, “I am sorry for being dramatic, you can leave now if you want, I am sure you are uncomfortable.”

Jimin was honestly kinda impressed by how little his hyung seemed to have listened to him, to what he had just said.

“I love you, I am in love with you, and that is not the alcohol talking.”

“Don’t give me hope just to crush it.”

Jimin wanted to kick his drunk self for having pushed Taemin to this “I am not kidding, I, Park Jimin, love you very much. Only you get my heart beating this fast. Only you make me believe that maybe… love is real, after all.”

Taemin finally turned around in Jimin’s arms to look at him, tears that he had been trying to hide earlier was drying on his cheeks “are you sure, cause I can’t do this if you aren’t sure… Not again, I need you to be sure.”

He didn’t get an answer. Instead, he got soft… oh so soft… lips pressed against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Tommorows pairing:  
> Taehyung x Namjoon  
> Meet Cute
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
